parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Porcupinefish
Porcupinefish are fish belonging to the family Diodontidae (order Tetraodontiformes), also commonly called blowfish and, sometimes, balloonfish and globefish. They are sometimes collectively called pufferfish, not to be confused with the morphologically similar and closely related Tetraodontidae, which are more commonly given this name. Porcupinefish are medium- to large-sized fish, and are found in shallow temperate and tropical seas worldwide. A few species are found much further out from shore, wherein large schools of thousands of individuals can occur. They are generally slow. Roles * It played Water Balloon in Animal Lockdown Gallery Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-4872.jpg Pufferfish (mob) large.png chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6672.jpg Puffer_Fish_Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy.png spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg IMG 9790.PNG IMG 8064.JPG Puffy.png IMG 7852.PNG Puffer.png Bloat.jpg Pufferfish-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) Fishes.jpg MLP The Movie Spike the Pufferfish official artwork.png P.U.P.E.R.T..jpeg Star meets Porcupine Fish.png Poof the Puffer Fish.jpeg Swellbelly DKC.png porcupinefish.jpg Picture4.png Pointdexter.png Bubbles the evil pufferfish.png Jumpstart spanish fish26.png LittleMermaid Blowfish.jpeg Hotel3-animationscreencaps.com-4873.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) DSC09638.JPG P9900344.JPG Elmo-as-a-Blowfish-Elmo-s-World-elmo-41156307-300-230.jpg Books DSC_4887.jpg DSC 4923.jpg IMG_0100.jpg IMG 0270.JPG IMG 2870.JPG Esdfxbv.JPG IMG_2595.JPG IMG 2708.JPG IMG 3349.JPG IMG_9485.JPG IMG_9856.JPG IMG_0361sdgf.JPG 3E36B33F-3F71-47BA-A731-AAFAD501F76F.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 7A7B354E-671C-4EC8-B2A3-3DFDB97160BC.jpeg C2A09FDB-93C5-4614-8ECE-F80D6173E058.jpeg CAAF2AF1-A9D9-4D2D-915D-9CD36B728095.jpeg A84DCD73-E663-482A-AC0B-7F8CE8940418.jpeg BACFCDEA-452D-4500-AE20-F9DB3DB7F8BD.jpeg 109EA6AB-EF50-4349-ABD8-AE79F124AD87.jpeg CBDADEFB-543E-5611-BF31-A0EC4EC8A9CE.jpeg 9DCB57D1-C480-415B-AA46-5E76889A52C3.jpeg 0087EE50-905D-48A9-B3DA-C1CC1097EE50.jpeg 4F4A818E-8C85-40DD-B982-243AE25FCC5A.jpeg B80ACA30-DE7A-468A-9141-B0C1213A9E55.jpeg 83C3DA27-D1DF-4A60-AA56-07AC245B81D4.jpeg 1F1BFAB2-A7A1-4DA3-94DB-F5846E31AA8F.jpeg 7870F3DB-A4AC-54A8-092C-1E89C59A0E2C.jpeg 74BFD29B-6F6E-43F1-A694-7BFC5EE760C6.jpeg A30DD080-0040-4C0E-8E58-7B93D1A2C073.jpeg 4E7BEC22-9505-46C9-B37F-6570C9DBFFA6.jpeg D10EC603-5B93-44EF-827E-B44511126961.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Amazing Fish of the World Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Fake Out Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Oceans (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Sea Level Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals